


Necklace of Rope

by OYL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Violence, abitfluff, strong character reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OYL/pseuds/OYL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work in a bar. A strange man enters. He starts to ask you questions about your neighbour. You’re not willing to give information about your neighbor who has become a good friend of yours over the last month. You silence and your character will be your big problem. What will Hydra do to you? What they really want from you? </p><p>PS. I guess there will be lots of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BYW, English is not my native language so excuse me if there are mistakes.  
> I’ll be happy to hear your comments and criticism.  
> Hope you enjoy.

You were wiping glasses when you saw a man who stood out in a crowd. He was standing at the far end of the bar, leaning his shoulder against the wall examining the place. He didn’t look like an ordinary visitor. This man was tall, well-built and muscular in strange black clothing, probably in his forties. His bearing, appearance and style of the cloth made you think his was military man of a sort. He noticed you watching him. He smirked and made his way to you. You quickly lowered your eyes regretting you watched him with such interest. He took a seat beside you.

“Anything for you?” you asked.

“Yes, girl. Whiskey, please.”

“One moment,” you said taking a glass and a bottle.  

You poured him a glass of whiskey and looked up at him. A strange smile was on his face. He rubbed his stubble and then reached for a drink. You watched him with a strange feeling of interest and fear. He noticed your stare and chuckled at you.

“Have a sit. Drink with me,” he suggested.

“Sorry, I can’t. I’m working. Enjoy your evening,” you smiled and went away back to your duties.  

You almost forgot this man but he reminded about himself. When you were he grabbed you by the left hand when you were passing him by and pulled you close to him. You cried out in surprise and flinched away from him.

“Do me a favor, girl,” he said pulled you back to him closer so that you were standing in between his knees. You grabbed your right hand also and tighten his knees. You felt very uncomfortable. The first interest for this man disappeared. Only fear left.

“What is it?” you asked looking widely for Don with your eyes and starting to panic.

You pulled your hand trying to release yourself from his tight grip. But it was obvious that he was way stronger than you. The best you can do was to glare at him furiously.  

Then he released your hands and you quickly pushed away his knee. He smirked and reached for his breast-pocket. You noticed a wired little red octopus on his forearm. You definitely saw this symbol before. _But where_? You backed a little from the man. He grinned and shook his head pulling out a picture of a man offering you to look at it with a nod.

“Take a sit,” he said pointing at the chair.

You shoved the chair with your leg and came up to have a look at the photo. He shook his head again. Your disobedience definitely irritated him.

“Oh, what a…” you whispered. When you peered into the photo you felt dizzy. Your eyes grew wide as you recognized the man in the picture. You swayed and gripped the tabletop trying to regain your balance.

“Take a sit,” he repeated in a low calm voice. The grin vanished from his face. He studied your face intensively. “I won’t repeat myself for the third time,” he said but you didn’t respond.

“Do you know this man?” he asked after a short pause. You stared unseeingly at his eyes for some seconds and then shifted your gaze from his dark eyes to the picture again. You blinked twice. You still felt dizzy but soon enough you got yourself under control. You shifted the picture back to him.

“No. I’ve no idea who this man is,” you said trying to be convincing.

“Are you sure about that, girl?” he asked arching his eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” you said firmly. – “Now, excuse me, but I have to return to my work, _if you don’t mind_.”

You completely recovered from the shock when you saw Don approaching you two.

“Is everything all right?” he asked.

“I guess so,” you answered. You turned round took the glasses you were wiping before and went away to put them on the shelf.

“Wait, girl,” he ordered. His low quiet voice stopped you again. “I don’t like it, when someone lies to me.”

“I don’t like it,” you answered. “when someone tells me what to do.”

Don saw you tossing the glasses to the shelf. You grabbed the tray and went to clear the tables. He looked at the man you were chatting with. He was watching every your step. Don coughed.

“I think you should leave the bar,” he said crossing his arms.

“This girl must be a trouble,” he grinned. “Take care of her. _If you_ _can_.”

“The man grabbed the bottle and went slowly to the exit. Don assured himself that the strange man left the bar and rushed to you.

You glanced at your watch. Two hours before the end of the shift. You rubbed your eyes and sighed. Someone touched your shoulder. You shivered and jerked your hands away from your eyes. To your relief, it was Don.

“Are you okay?” he asked looking at you with concern.

“Yes, bear,” you answered. You looked at Don and smiled. “I’m fine.”

You take the glass from the table and put it on the tray. But it slipped from your hand and fell on the floor.

“Go home. Have a rest, (y/n),” Don said taking the tray away from you.

“But, Don… I’m fine. I should help you to close the bar. You mustn’t work for both of us,” you said reaching after the tray, but Don pushed away your hands softly.

“I see,” he said looking over the broken glass. “Don’t be stubborn, (y/n). Just go home. I handle the rest.”

“Thank you, bear,” you said quietly. “I owe you.”

“Will see”, he said following you with eyes as you headed towards the staff room.


	2. Chapter 2

You changed bar outfit to your favorite jeans and t-shirt. Only now you feel extremely tired. You looked in the mirror. Pale face, dark circles under your eyes, slightly tangled (y/h/c) hair. You sighed and took your makeup bag. You freshened yourself up in a few minutes took your bag and jacket and went out.

While you were making you way home through the narrow winding streets you thought about what happened in the bar. Steve disappeared a month ago without any sort of goodbye. And now a strange in the bar shows you a picture of him in a military uniform and wonders whether you know him or not.

“Hey, girl,” you heard familiar husky voice that pulled you out from your thoughts.

You turned back quickly and saw him. He was approaching you at a slow pace. You turned round and started running away from him. You knew that your high heels didn’t let you to run fast let alone run away from him. You looked back and saw him approaching you in the same mocking way. He chased you like a prey. You became angry. You slipped your hand in your bag and took a small jack-knife Don once gave you.

The man seemed a little bit surprised by your actions. He grinned widely at you.

“Brave girl,” he said lifting his hands in front of him still grinning.

“What is it? What do you want?” you asked trying to sound confident but your voice trembled treacherously.

“I don’t think we end our conversation. So, if you don’t mind, let’s return to the topic. Tell me, what you know about this man and we will part friends,” he said coming closer to you.

“Like I said before I don’t know him,” you said backing from him.

“And I said I don’t like liars,” he answered and with swift move he shoved you against the wall of the building. You screamed and lifted your knife.

“Get the hell away from me or…” you stammered.

“Or what?’ he asked and tilted his head.

You swayed the knife awkwardly. It was odd enough but you were afraid to cut him. You never harmed anyone. You hated the knives, guns and other weapon but Don made you to carry this knife with you.

“Oh, c’mon, girl, put away you toy,” he growled and grabbed you hand. He smashed your hand against the solid wall. You screamed again and dropped the knife.

“Don’t fuss, girl. It’s no use. Calm down. Let’s have a proper chat. Tell me everything you know about him,” he said huskily.

You rubbed you injured hand staring at him hatefully. You didn’t bother to answer him. You just punch him in the face with your healthy arm. He didn’t expect you to act like this. He managed to dodge from your blow but your action flared him up. He pressed you against the wall.

“Are you willing to show me your obedience now?” he growled pinning you to the wall and pressing his arm against your throat.

“Get off me, moron!” you hissed gasping for air.

You tried to push away his hands. He watched your attempts with genuine interest but then pressed so hard that your conscious was slowly slipping from you.  


“Talk,” he whispered in your ear. “It’s not the time to show your stubbornness, honey.”

You didn’t react and he pressed harder. You closed your eyes losing the track of what was happening. He stepped back and took his hands away from you. You slid down the wall trying to catch your breath. He squatted down in front of you.

“You are brave, but weak, ain’t you, girl?” he said looking at you.

You were exhausted. You were scared. You couldn’t think straight. You couldn’t see this man anymore. You dropped your head on your knees. You started to tremble. Because of the cold night. Because of the cold fear inside you. Because of powerlessness.

You thought there would another questions. You thought that he would hurt you again and again but nothing happened in a while. You dared to lift your head. He wasn’t there. You stood up and made a few steps. You looked the street around. No one was there except you. You rushed back to the bar. When you reached the bar and came in through the staff entrance you saw Don switching the alarm on. When he saw you he smiled but then as he came closer his smile faded.

You fell in the chair. “Don,” you whispered.

“What happened?” he shouted. “What happened, (y/n)?

xxx

“Report, Rumlow”

“She knows something, sir,” Rumlow replied. “I think we should get her and interrogate.”

“But what if she doesn’t know anything that is worth attention?”

“Then we will find a good use of her here,” Rumlow grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

“You should tell the police, (y/n),” Don said worriedly.

“Yes, yes. I know. I’ll do it tomorrow,” you answered.

“But…” he took your hand and noticed a large bruise on it. “Did he hurt you?” Don exclaimed.

“No. No, he didn’t. I hit it somewhere else,” you muttered pulling your hand back from his covering the bruise with your left hand. “I’m too tired, Don. It’s almost 2 am and all I want is hot shower and some sleep.”

You didn’t tell Don the whole story. You even regretted you returned to the bar. Don was always overprotective and you decided to conceal some details. You told him you run across that man from the bar on your way home and he asked about the man on the photo again a little too aggressive, so to speak. That’s why you panicked a bit and returned to the bar.

“It’s my fault,” Don sighed heavily. “I shouldn’t send you home alone.”

“No, Don. It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. It’s not that bad. It could be worse, you know. He just wanted to know something about this man and...” you tried to sound convincing as if you wanted to believe what you were saying too.

“And this man is?” Don asked glaring at you. “You didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t tell you because I don’t know who this man is,” you nearly screamed. “Okay, it’s enough. It’s been a long day. Let’s settle the rest tomorrow. I’ll take a day off and…and everything will be fine.”

“You can’t lie, (y/n),” Don shook his head. “Is it all about _him_?”

You closed your eyes. You didn’t want to talk about him. Not with Don or with anybody else. Your Steve. He was your Steve. The memories came flooding back to you again. _He listens to you chatter about everything. He’s taking off his sweater and putting it on you because it’s cold outside. He hugs you tightly with his strong hands and_ …

“He disappeared month ago and since then you’re out of your mind, (y/n).”

You opened your eyes. “Will you drive me home?”

“He ruined your life and now he’s somewhere else enjoying his,” Don said quietly.

You rose suddenly from your chair. It fell on the floor with a loud thump that echoed through the empty bar.

“Please, Don, don’t start it,” your voice trembled. “I want home.”

xxx

Don stopped the car. You were sleeping leaning your head on the window. Don touched your hair gently and took a stray strand of hair behind your ear. Then he looked at your bruised hand and grimaced.

“I’ll find this bastard. He’ll pay for it,” he muttered.

You woke up and moaned. Your neck was numb because of uncomfortable position you were sleeping. Don looked at you wanting to say something but then he changed his mind.

“Thank you, Don,” you said and stepped out of the car.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Don asked.

“Don’t worry, bear, I’ll be fine,” you answered and slipped your hand to the bag and took the keys.

Don came closer and hugged you. You rested your forehead against his shoulder.

“I can stay with you,” Don said pulling you closer to him.

You pushed him away softly. “We both have to rest, Don. Drive safe. See you tomorrow.”

“No way you’ll be at the bar tomorrow.”

“It won’t be easier if I stay home,” you said.

He sighed and kissed your temple. “Good night, (y/n).”

“Night, bear.”

xxx

You closed the front door and sighed with relief. You were home and safe.

When you went to the kitchen to have a bite you heard Don started the car and drove away from your house. You came to the fridge and took salad and juice but then you understood that you didn’t want to eat. You drank juice put salad back to the fridge. When you went to the shower you checked the front door to be sure that you closed it. You felt better when you took a shower. You tried to forget what happened today but you couldn’t. _Why did he ask you about Steve? What if something happened to him? Why was Steve looking like the soldier from the Second World War on that pic?_ You pulled the door handle of you bedroom but then you realized that you couldn’t fall asleep without sleeping pills. You returned to the bathroom to take pills. You went back to the bedroom.

You opened the door of your bedroom and screamed.

He sat on your bed reading your book.

Rumlow lifted his head. “Here you are, girl. I’m tired of waiting.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Rumlow lifted his head. “Here you are, girl. I’m tired of waiting.”_

“Oh, no,” you whispered.

Rumlow put your book aside and slowly rose from your bed. You weren’t able to move. You were paralyzed with fear.

“What? You are not happy to see me?”

You run downstairs. You found the keys and rushed to the door. You couldn’t open the door at the first attempt because your hands were shaken. When you flung open the door you froze. You saw a man in a strange mask with googles that covered his face.

Your first instinct was to shut the door but then you realized that another assaulter was still in your apartment and there was no other way out but the front door.

You tried to push him away but it was useless. He was obviously way stronger than you. In fact, you didn’t even make him swing not mentioning to shift him from where he was standing.

You backed from him but he grabbed you by the hand jerking you roughly back. You cried out in pain. He twisted your arms behind your back. You screamed again and kicked his knee.

“Stop or I break your arm,” he said.

“Let me go,” you shouted kicking him again.

He groaned and twisted your hand until you screamed again. You vainly tried to escape his grip. He pulled harder and you felt your shoulder crunch. Then you heard a strange noise.

Rumlow was sitting on the stairs and clapping his hand.

“Hey, Soldier, you see, she’s a real fighter,” Rumlow said. “Now, calm her down.”

You felt something pierced your neck and you passed out.

xxx

You woke up and moaned. The head felt like lead. You didn’t understand where you were and what happened. You were lying on the bed but, in fact, it was a bunk fastened to the stone wall. Everything was dark and you could barely see. When your eyes got used to the darkness you inspected the place. It was a small room with no furniture except the bunk you were lying on. The cold gray glimmer of a distant ceiling lamp in the corridor that came in the room was the only source of dim light. You were obsessed with terror when you saw an iron bar. It was a _cell_.

You were in the cell. You remembered everything what happened yesterday. You tried to get up but sudden pain in your shoulder didn’t allow you to move.

You heard somebody’s voice. “Your shoulder is dislocated.”

You lifted your head and saw a man standing near the cell.

He put chip to the validator and the bar shifted aside. He entered the cell and stopped. You tried to get up again. He came closer and helped you to get up.

“Oh, really?” you asked looking at him warily. “I haven’t noticed it.”

“I can fix it” he said ignoring your sarcastic tone.

He took your arm and you whimpered.

“Where am I? Please, take me out of here,” you whispered looking at his eyes.

And then you recognized him. He was the one who kidnapped you. You couldn’t forget those steel blue eyes. You flinched away from him.

“Stay away from me,” you hissed.

You darted to the bar and started to shake it violently with your healthy arm.

“Help me,” you shouted.

“Shut up,” he said.

“Anybody, please, help me.”

He groaned and headed to you. He approached you and put his hand over your mouth.

“Don’t scream,” he said. “It’s useless.”

You were not able to restrain your tears. He grabbed your hand turned you round and pinned you with his left hand against the bar. You tried unsuccessfully to twist free. He took your right arm and jerked it. You screamed and he let you go. You sunk on the floor. You moved your hand. The pain that restricted your movements was gone but dull pain inside your shoulder stayed. You leaned your head against the bar. Winter Soldier looked hard at you.

“What?” you asked angrily. “Are you expecting me to thank you? Sorry, but I didn’t have time to thank you for dislocating my shoulder first.”

He didn’t respond to you words but kept looking at you.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” you asked quietly.

“The same, girl. Information,” you heard familiar husky voice.

You jumped from the floor and stepped back. You bumped up against Soldier’s chest. He put his hand to your forearm and squeezed it.

“Get her to the Interrogation room,” Rumlow ordered.

You pressed your back against his chest. He pushed you carefully to the exit from the cell.

“No,” you whispered and looked at him. “Please, don’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

_You pressed your back against his chest. He pushed you carefully to the exit from the cell._  
_“No,” you whispered and looked at him. “Please, don’t.”_

Winter Soldier tightened his grip on your forearm. You flicked your shoulder to shake his hand off. This sudden movement reminded you of the old pain in your shoulder. You grimaced and looked at him angrily.

“Problems?” Rumlow asked turning back to you and Soldier.

He didn’t answer and just pushed you to the exit harder.

You had no powers left. You couldn’t resist anymore. You just wanted this nightmare to stop. You came out the cell after Rumlow and looked round quickly.  


“There’s no way out of here, girl,” Rumlow said grinning. “Follow me and don’t even try to run. It won’t end well. For you.”

You followed Rumlow through the long dark corridors. Winter Soldier went behind you. You hardly keep pace with Rumlow. You stumbled and reeled. Winter Soldier twisted his hand over your waist and stopped you from falling.

He looked at you and put his hand away. You tried to make some steps but you felt dizzy. You swayed and gripped his left arm. You didn’t expect his arm to be _that_ firm and cold.

You remembered vaguely that his left arm was silver when you saw him for the first time at your doorway. When he grabbed you then you thought that his left hand was unnaturally stronger than his right hand. You didn’t pay much attention to that fact then.

You stared at his left arm. Even fingers were silver. He clenched his fist. You heard quiet mechanical hum. _Oh, God. His hand was metal_.

You looked at the red star on his forearm losing your consciousness. You felt he caught you and everything became black.

xxx

When you opened your eyes you were sitting at the table in the small room. Your hands were cuffed to the table and your legs were cuffed to the chair. Rumlow was sitting in front of you twisting something in his hand. Winter Soldier was standing behind him.

“I took this small but extremely useful gadget from your apartment,” Rumlow said and sank into the chair holding your cell phone. “And I accidently found this pretty picture.”

_You know exactly which picture it was._

_**xxx** _

“On your left.”

“I can’t run anymore,” you said panting heavily and sunk on the grass. “Jogging is not my thing, Steve.”

He signed. “It was your idea,” he said and sat down on the grass too.

“My idea?” you asked resentfully. “My idea was to walk peacefully in the park, enjoy nature, and…”

“Why can’t you enjoy nature now?” Steve asked.

“I can’t enjoy nature properly at 5 am,” you answered looking at Steve with sleepy eyes.

He moved closer to you. You laid your head on his knees and closed your eyes. Steve put his arm on your waist.

“I think I’m starting to enjoy nature,” you murmured.

You practically fall asleep when you heard Steve’s voice.

“(Y/n),” he said quietly.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to say this but I…” he stumbled. “When I appeared in this city you helped me a lot.”

You listened to him watching first clouds appearing in the clear blue morning sky.

“You’re a good friend, (y/n), and...” he said and fell silent.

You raised from his knees. You didn’t know what to answer. You both were sitting silently for some minutes.

“What about selfie?” you said breaking the silence.

“Selfie?” he asked and frowned. “You want to make this weird photo everybody is doing now.”

“Yeeeep,” you said taking your cell phone.

“(Y/n), I don’t like this. I’ve never come out well in the photos,” he said trying to take away your phone.

“Oh, give yourself some credits, Steve,” you said and smiled.

He pulled you closer and hugged tight.

“Okay. If you want it, (y/n),” he said. “Where should I look? What should I do?”

“It’s not a mission,” you laughed again. “It’s just a photo. Smile, Steve.”

_**xxx** _

Rumlow showed you the photo. You glanced at the painfully familiar photo. You wanted to delete this photo thousand times when Steve left without any explanations but you couldn’t.

“Nice picture isn’t it?” you heard Rumlow’s voice.

You shook your head to make the memories go away.

“Where am I?” you asked ignoring his questions.

You looked at Soldier. He was standing behind Rumlow’s back looking indifferently somewhere above your head.

“I’m not interested in your questions. I need answers.”

“So do I.”

He chuckled. “You’re in the Hydra secret facility,” he answered after a small pause.

“Clear,” you said nodding your head. “And what the hell is Hydra?”

Rumlow shook his head. “It’s my turn now,” he said “So, where’s Rogers now?”

“I don’t know where he is,” you said emphasizing each word.

“You lied once,” he said quietly. “How can I be sure that you’re telling the truth?”

“Take it or leave it,” you said. “I know nothing.”

“Let’s check that,” Rumlow said. “Soldier, we need your assistance.”

Your eyes flicked from Winter Soldier to Rumlow. You watched Winter Soldier came to the table. He took a strange box from the drawer. Two wires with electrodes stuck out from it. He put it to the table and came to you.

You jerked from your seat but the cuffs on your hands and legs didn’t let you to get up. Winter Soldier shoved you back to the chair. He put his hands to your shoulders holding you back in the chair. Rumlow rose slowly from his chair and came to you. Then he fastened the electrodes to both your temples.

“I’m gonna ask you again,” Rumlow said and point at the box. “You’d better be honest with us this time. Where’s he?”

You thought this device was some kind of lie detector. You pressed you lips and turned your head away from Rumlow. He nodded to Soldier and sudden sharp pain went through you head. You screamed and yanked your hands. You wanted to rip these electrodes off and squeeze your head but cuffs dug painfully in your skin. The pain stopped after a few seconds.

“I know nothing,” you said in a trembling voice and your eyes filled with tears. “Please.”

“Where’s Rogers?” Rumlow asked.

“I don’t know,” you whispered and lower you head.

“Let’s try again,” he said and you felt the pain that tear your head apart again.

This time the pain didn’t fade away for much longer.

Rumlow grasped your chin and raised your head. You couldn’t see him distinctly because your sight blurred. You couldn’t bear it anymore. If Winter Soldier didn’t hold your shoulders, you’d probably fall on the table.

“Where’s he?” Rumlow growled. “We can do this all night long, girl.”

The pain hit again and you shrank back in your seat. The splitting headache didn’t let you think clear and even speak. Rumlow sighed and nodded to Winter Soldier again.

“Enough” you heard Soldier’s quiet voice.

“Not your call to make.”

That were the last words you heard.

Everything became black again.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Enough” you heard Soldier’s quiet voice._

_“Not your call to make.”_

_That were the last words you heard._

_Everything became black again_ _._

You didn’t want to open your eyes. You knew what would happen if you did. You lay on your back and thought about what happened for the last _two_ … _three_ days. You didn’t know how much time had passed. You couldn’t think straight. The pain in your temples fogged your mind.

You felt someone touched your temple. You whimpered because the pain spread into your head but soon enough the cold of the touch soothed the pain.

“Let me take care of her burns,” you heard quiet and calm voice.

“No,” you heard _his_ voice. “Rumlow forbade.”

“I can inject anaesthetic. He’ll never know.”

“No. Bring her around and call me,” you heard the door slam after him.

You opened your eyes. The glare of the lamps blinded you for some minutes. After a while you eyes adjusted to the light. As far as you understood, you were in the hospital wing. It stank of medicines here. You noticed the drip inserted into a vein in your hand. The skin on your wrists was grazed. The consequences of the interrogation. The _torture_ was the right word.

You stretched your hand to your temple.  

“You’d better don’t.”

You turned your head and saw a young man in the scrubs. He looked at you compassionately.

“What do they want from you?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” you whispered. “I know nothing.”

Tears rolled down your face. You couldn’t bare it anymore. Tears streamed down your temples making them ache like hell. You screamed.

“Hey, (y/n), don’t cry! You make it worse,” he said looking worriedly at the door.

He came to the drip and added something in it. Then he came to you and wiped tears carefully from your temples. The pain seemed to relieve a little.  

“What’s your name?”

“(Y/n),” you said.

“I’m Lance,” he said and then continued after a long pause. “Listen, (y/n), if you don’t care about yourself…” he said looking at your temples and hands. “Think about people you care about. They don’t stop until they get want they want.”

 “What do you mean?” you asked anxiously and sat up on your bed. “What do you mean, Lance?”

You heard loud steps in the corridor.  

“Tell him what he wants,” he whispered. “Just tell him.”

The door opened and Rumlow came in. Soldier followed him like a ghost.

“I didn’t even hope you come round so fast, girl,” Rumlow said.

He came to you and removed the needle from your hand.

“Get up, girl. It’s time to talk and…”  

“I don’t think she’s able to walk,” you heard Lance’s voice.

“I’m always here to help,” Rumlow grinned and stretched his arms to you.

You jumped off the couch and rushed to the door. Soldier stepped silently forward and blocked your way.  

“You see, Hunter,” Rumlow said. “She’s quite able to walk.”

 

xxx

 

“The guy from the bar is looking for you. He even went to the police,” Rumlow said adjusting electrodes to your temples.

“Don’t you dare,” you stared at him with hatred.

“Oh, I will dare. (Y/n), my girl, it’s easy,” Rumlow said. “You tell us what you know about Rogers and no one get hurt.”

“I know nothing! Nothing important,” you blurted out.

“Tell us, what’s not important,” Rumlow said grinning. “I’m all ears.”

You lowered you head and stared at your cuffs.

“Start,” Rumlow ordered to Soldier.

It started all over again.

Pain. Questions. Pain again...

 

 

“To the med?” Winter Soldier asked Rumlow.

“No. Bring her to her cage,” Rumlow frowned. “It’s time to finish with this girl. I have some thoughts.”

 

xxx

 

You moaned. You thought you were at the hospital wing again but you were in the cell. You saw Soldier. He was sitting on your bunk holding a tray with combat ration.

“You should eat. You didn’t eat for three days,” he said.

“Three days,” you muttered. “It’s been three days.”

“Eat,” he said and shifted the tray to you. “You should eat,” he repeated without any expression in his voice.  

“You are very attentive, _Soldier_ ,” you hissed.

He drew back as if you struck him. You felt sorry for him. You shouldn’t be sorry for him. He kidnapped you. He tortured you.  

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“Don’t be,” he said he stand up and went to the bars.

You watched him putting the chip to the validator. The bars shifted aside and he went out of the cell.

“Turn right and go straight up to the stairs. Then go two floors upstairs. Turn left,” he said and went away.    

You came to the bars. The cell was unlocked.


	7. Chapter 7

_You came to the bars. The cell was unlocked._

You didn’t believe Soldier left the cell unlocked. You thought it was a trick. You came closer and stretched your hand to the bars. You touched the cold iron and quickly pulled your hand back. You expected to hear the alarm sound or Soldier come back but nothing happened. 

You went to the bunk and sat down. You felt weak and almost fainted. You looked at the tray with food Soldier brought. You pushed yourself to eat. The food was tasteless but hearty. You put the tray aside and stared at the iron bars.

Soldier’s words echoed in your head.

_Turn right and go straight up to the stairs. Then go two floors upstairs. Turn left._

You rose from the buck and shifted the bars aside. You stepped out of the cell and stopped.

“No! no, no, no,” you whispered shaking your head and backed.

If they caught you they would kill you. There was no way you got out of that place unnoticed.  But they would do the same if you stayed. You vaguely remembered the way they guided you to the interrogation. You didn’t meet a single soul when you were going through those long dark corridors.

You should try.

You turned right and walked slowly straight ahead. You thought that corridor would never end. You saw the stairs. _It shouldn’t be that easy_. You didn’t notice that you broke into a run. You went two floors upstairs and turn left like Soldier said. You saw the window in the far end of the corridor. The window was covered by a heavy iron grating. You pulled the bars but it didn’t yield. _How could you believe him_?

You started to shake with fear. All your efforts were in vain. You hit the bars with your fist. You turned round and screamed.

Someone seized you and put his hand over your mouth. You twisted frantically to avoid his grip.   

“(Y/n),” he said. “Hush.”  

You recognized Soldier’s voice and stopped fighting. He released you. You noticed the rope in his hands. You flinched away from him and flattened your back against the wall. Soldier turned his back to you and went to the window. He took the grating with his metal arm and tore it off in one jerk. The window was small but wide enough for you to get out.

He gave you a hand but you didn’t dare to take his arm. He growled and grabbed you. Soldier lifted you to the sill. You crawled to the window and stopped looking back at him.

He arched his eyebrow. “Break the window.”

You lifted your arm and were about to smash the window but then you heard Soldier’s voice.

“With your leg, (y/n),” he “You’ll injure your hand.”

You glanced at your injured wrists.

“It’s really doesn’t matter now,” you said and smashed the glass with your hand.

Soldier sighed and tossed the rope to you.

“It’s not too high,” he said. “Throw the rope out of the window and give me the other end.”

You looked out of the window and felt dizzy. You backed off the window.

“I’m not sure I can do this,” you muttered. “Is it the only way out?” you asked looking at Soldier from the sill.    

“Do as I said,” Soldier said crossly. “And faster.”

You threw the rope out of the window and gave the other end to Soldier. You touched his metal arm. Soldier narrowed his eyes and stepped back.

“Why are you helping me?” you asked.

“Pull the rope twice when you reach the ground. Go,” he said looking at you. “before it’s too late.”

You took the rope and slowly got out.

“Thank you,” you said and started to descend.

 

xxx 

 

“(Y/l/n) couldn’t escape on her own,” Rumlow said glowering at Winter Soldier. “She couldn’t find the way out of the basement and she definitely hadn’t enough strength to tear the grating off.”

Rumlow gestured and four men surrounded Winter Soldier.

“Put him to the blender,” Rumlow commanded.


End file.
